Rest of my life
by Needtodelete
Summary: Puck and Kurt's relationship told through Bruno Mars.


**The song is "Rest of my life" by Bruno Mars. I had to change some of the words for it to work right.**

**I own nothing.**

_**Everyday I Wake Up Next To An Angel**_

_**More Beautiful Than Words Could Say**_

Puck rolled over to look at Kurt. Just like he did every morning. This particular morning, Kurt was looking back at him with sleepy eyes. His lips stretched into a soft smile and Puck's heart stopped.

He felt his hands start to shake when touched his face. The skin beneath his fingers smooth and flawless. Everything about this being was perfect and Puck never could figure out exactly how to tell him that.

How exactly do you describe perfection to itself? There are no words that he could ever say that would do Kurt just waking up a justice.

Absolutely none.

_**They Said It wouldn't Work But What Did They Know?**_

_**Cause Years Passed And We're Still Here Today**_

_**Never In My Dreams Did I Think That This Would Happen To Me**_

"Happy three years, Noah."

"Happy thee years, love."

"Did you ever think we'd make it?"

"Of course I always knew. I've always known how much I loved you and how incomplete I am without you."

"Everyone always said we'd never last."

"They've been saying that for three years, Kurt, and we've proved them wrong."

He looked down at the man cradled in between his legs and noticed the tear making it's way down his cheeks.

"Hey, don't cry. I love you so much."

"I love you too. It's just that, you popped up out of nowhere with a daisy in your hand and asked me to love you, Noah. You literally asked me to love you. I never thought I would actually love you this much."

"What can I say? I don't like to beat around the bush. Actually, that day I had this whole speech planned out in my head but as soon as you opened the door all of it disappeared and it just came out."

"You said, 'Kurt, I'm no good at this, but I can't get you out of my head, and I need you to love me. Can you please just love me?'"

"Don't remind me."

"No, it was the most perfect thing you could have said."

"Do you remember what you said?"

"Of course, I said, 'uh...uhm, I can try.'"

"That's a story for our grand kids."

Kurt laughed that musical little laugh and gazed up at Noah. After awhile they both got scared of staring and there lips met.

"I'll always love you, Noah."

_**As I Stand Here Before My Man**_

_**I Cant Fight Back The Tears In My Eyes**_

_**Oh How Could I Be So Lucky**_

_**I must've Done Something Right**_

_**And I Promise To Love Her For The Rest Of My Life**_

Noah stood at the alter. His hands were sweaty and his stomach was turning flips. He looked over to Finn who gave him a reassuring smile. Then he looked to his Ma. She was sitting in the front row with his teenaged sister. She was crying and smiling at him.

Suddenly, the music started playing and the doors to the house to the house came open. The crowd turned toward the sound. First he saw Burt, all bulk and black tuxedo. Then there was Kurt, his arm around his fathers. The white tux with purple accents made him look otherworldly. Noah's breath caught in his throat.

When Kurt got closer, Noah saw that he was crying, but he was smiling the most beautiful smile Noah had ever seen.

Finally...finally, Kurt's hands were in his and they were facing each other. There was no preacher because over the years neither of them had ever really been religious and it just didn't feel right.

Of course his Ma was disappointed that they weren't have a traditional Jewish wedding but she also understood that it was their wedding and not hers.

Burt looked out in the crowd, "these two have written there own vows." He smiled knowingly at the young couple. Mostly at Noah, though.

"Love," Noah began," that's all I feel when I look at you. That's all I feel when I think of you. The undying, unfaltering love I have for you. No matter how many times you scream at me, no matter how many times you tell me my clothes are hideous, no matter how many times you throw alarm clocks at me," Kurt chuckled lightly, " I will always love you. You amaze me, Kurt, everything you do makes me wonder how you came to be. I love the way you love daisies, I love the way you refuse to eat anything in the morning but eggs, I love the way you scoff at me when I do something stupid, I love the way you get so immersed in your work you don't even notice the world, I love the line of freckles that goes from the back of your neck to your navel. I love you so much, and I never want to go without you. And I promise you that you will never be lonely, you'll never be neglected and you'll never be short on love."

Kurt's eyes shown with tears as he stared up at Noah. They just stared for the longest time till finally a booming, "Kurt," came from Burt. Kurt looked up at him and then realized it was his turn. He dried his eyes and cleared his throat.

"Sweetheart, I didn't want this to be a poem or formal or anything. I just want to talk to you. We've been together five years, Noah. Five years. I would never change anything that happened in those five years. You have this amazing way of making me feel like everything will be okay. I would never give that up. I'll admit, and I'm sure you will too, you do some awfully...odd things sometimes, but that's one of the quirks that makes me love you so much more. You also do the sweetest things. Like leave random sticky notes all over the house telling me all the things you love about me. You give me daisies every Saturday, you make sure I have jelly beans all the time. You just take amazing care of me, even when I don't want you to. You come back even when I push you away. I'm ready and excited to face life with you. I love you, Noah Puckerman."

Kurt smiled up at him, that soft personal smile that always had Noah melting. "Well, I guess your married now, boys. Noah, you may kiss your husband." They both laughed at Burt's informal-ness, but they knew what to expect.

He pulled Kurt into him and kissed him hard, never wanting to let go. When the crowd finished cheering he finally did. And whispered a snide, "Honeymoon time, husband."

Kurt giggled and pulled him down for another kiss.

_**Seems Like Yesterday When He First Said Hello**_

"Puck?"

Noah turned toward the sounds of his name. Kurt was standing there.

Noah had been sitting beneath the trees in one of the nicer parks in Lima. His sketchbook in hand, he was drawing whatever he could think of.

"Hum-Kurt?"

"Hi..."

"What are you still doing here?"

It had been a few months after graduation and Noah had expected Kurt to be long gone. On his way to New York to make his dreams come true, possibly with Berry in tow.

"I'm still till the end of summer. Couldn't bare to leave my dad before I absolutely have to. Why are you still here?"

"Same I guess. I have an apprenticeship set up at a tattoo shop in Columbus, starting in August."

"So you want to be a tattoo artist?"

"Yea. Seems like an interesting job, you know? Like meeting new people." Kurt nodded in agreement.

"So, what are you doing tonight?" Noah looked up see if Kurt was joking, but was met with a genuine smile.

"Nothing."

"You are now."

_**Funny How Time Flies By When You're In Love**_

_**It Took Us A Lifetime To Find Each Other**_

_**It Was Worth The Wait Cause I Finally Found The One**_

_**Never In My Dreams Did I Think That This Would Happen To Me**_

By the fifth date, Noah was utterly in love. He'd never noticed how perfect Kurt was. Maybe he'd been to busy with self repression and dumpster dives to noticed anyone but himself, and possibly Quinn.

Now he can't understand how he never noticed how goofy Kurt was. He says some off the wall shit. Just randomly. He also just randomly bursts out in song. He does this cute little kitten growl when he doesn't get his way, which usually gets him whatever he wants.

August rolled around entirely to fast. The day he was set to leave came even faster.

That very morning he was alone in the house because his Ma went to get all the stuff she thought he'd need. A loud banging on the door woke him up. He groaned and rolled out of bed. Fully intending to go all death star on whoever was at the door.

But when he snatched the door open he received two armfuls of a crying Kurt.

"Whoa, what is it?"

Kurt just kept crying and finally Noah just picked him up so he could close the door and carried him to the couch.

"Kurt talk to me."

"You can't leave me, Noah!"

"I'm not leaving you."

"Yes you are. You asked me to love you and I do. I promise, Noah I do! Just please stay with me."

Noah just smiled and kissed Kurt hard. Not caring that he was snotty and had tears all over his face.

"Come with me, Kurt."

"Come with you? To Columbus?"

"Yes, we'll get a little flat and eat ramen if we have to. Just come with me."

"Alright."

He wasn't expecting that.

"What...alright?"

"I'll come with you."

"You're going to live with me in Columbus?"

"Yes, I love you, and I can't be without you."

_**As I Stand Here Before My Woman**_

_**I Cant Fight Back The Tears In My Eyes**_

_**Oh How Could I Be So Lucky**_

_**I must've Done Something Right**_

_**And I Promise To Love Her For The Rest Of My Life**_

As Noah sits in this chair, thinking about the past seven years. He can't help but smile.

And when Kurt strolls in, leaning against the door frame just watching Noah grin like a madman, he can't help but motion for him to come over and sit in his lap.

And when the familiar body is where it's supposed to be, he can't help but laugh.

Kurt looks at him like he's insane and he simply links there hands and kisses his husband soundly.

"I will love you for the rest of my life."

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Reviews and such are always nice.**


End file.
